


Analogous Greens and Synthetic Stars

by pulpphiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Plantboy Phil Lester, Romantic Friendship, Spaceboy Dan Howell, but it's not romantic, dan is a lonely space boy, i mean unless you pick it up like that, phil loves animals, they are v cuddly, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpphiction/pseuds/pulpphiction
Summary: Phil the plant boy grew up running through lush forests, having tea parties with the woodland creatures, and climbing trees - albeit all by himself. Over the years, he starts to realize how lonely he really is. Then comes the discovery of the space boy - a boy like him. He has chocolate brown eyes that Phil swears glimmer with constellations and whose cheeks are coated in washes of hues from the night sky and littered with stars. Phil's own cheeks are covered in miscellaneous greens and natural, leafy patterns that glow with his happiness. Dan, this boy who lay lonely on a stretch of stars, found a home and a friend in the plant boy who invited him to his tree one night.





	Analogous Greens and Synthetic Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy so I had this idea to do an art piece for spaceboy!Dan and plantboy!Phil after seeing it a lot of Tumblr. I did finish the art piece, even if it took me two days (jeez), and so I decided to write a phanfic to go with it. Just as a contribution to the Phandom, ya know? This community, along with Dan and Phil, make my life so much better even when things aren't going to great or my mental health is deteriorating. (I sincerely hope someone actually reads this and I'm not just talking to myself alone in the notes...) If you want to see the art pieces, my art Tumblr is @pluto-sapphire-draws (search spaceboy or plantboy or something idk). If ya wanna stalk my personal Tumblr, it's @pluto-sapphire. Comments are appreciated!

The plant boy sat in the trees every night looking up to the stars in the night sky. They seemed almost synthetic when looked at from the surface of the world; how they were painted onto a black backdrop that was illuminated by their light. Almost as if a clever puppeteer had draped black fabric over the universe and painted little white dots on it. All the plant boy ever wanted to do was touch the stars, travel up high into the world above his own - the world where there seemed to be so much more space. 

The plant boy’s realm was green with chloroplasts and soft dreams and leaves like butterfly wings. Even among all this splendor, one would wish to see something new once in their life. Phil had ventured through all the lush forests, breathed in the mellow perfume of every flower he’d seen, and collected what little blessings of nature he had come across in his treks through the wilderness. He had had tea parties with the woodland creatures in every thicket he would stumble upon, sample the delights of all the springs he found about his green world, and, despite all this, he was still lonely. At the age of seven, Philip, the boy of plants, knew that he was missing something. 

The plant boy celebrated his twelfth birthday with the woodland creatures. No words surpassed their lips, beaks, or mouths, but he knew they were happy for him. Phil wandered the path in the woods, one borne from the venturing of his own feet endlessly for years, back to the sanctuary of his favourite tree to wait for nightfall. Now that he was twelve, he deemed himself old enough to stay up just a bit later and watch the stars. Suffice to say, this was what he looked forward to the most. 

Phil ascended into the branches of the ancient oak and placed himself on a high branch overlooking the forest with a clear view of the sky. Running his fingers along the bark of the tree, the little plant boy waited for the stars to greet him. 

Except they didn’t. They were still out and swirling about, but they were duller than usual. Then he heard the whimpering. Phil turned his head to the east, attempting to find the source of such a melancholy sound. Then he saw the faint outline of a figure, seemingly laying down, painted on the backdrop of stars. The twelve-year-old squinted to better grasp what the figure was and why in the world they could be crying. Upon further inspection, this disconsolate figure was a boy. A boy his age at that, or perhaps a bit younger. He was curled up on his side, curly locks of chocolate brown hair falling over his cool, pale skin, dewdrop-like tears cascading down his cheeks. His eyes were closed tightly, little wrinkles formed by the tension on his skin. 

Then Phil noticed something that made his heart swell. This crying boy in the sky had colours splashed across his cheeks - colours of the sky above. There were washes of purples, lavender and indigo, blues, pthalo and navy, black, and touches of pastel pink. It was beautiful. And this boy’s cheeks were dotted with little white stars, brighter than those in the sky. Big and small stars, shooting stars, even a miniature supernova on his left cheek. Phil stared at the beauty painted on this boy’s cheeks before moving his fingers to touch his own. 

He had always had cheeks covered with washes of different shades of green. There were dark greens like pine and basil, lighter ones like chartreuse and lime, even greens on the bluer side like mint and sage. There were leaf patterns strewn across his face like a child had jubilantly skipped along and tossed them from their hands, the tiny shapes landing on his cheeks. For the longest time Phil had thought he was the only one with these colours splashed on his cheeks. Even with his normal black hair and blue eyes, the designs on his skin stood out like a sore thumb. Whenever he saw a human, which was rarely, as a boy like him tended to avoid humanity and its destructive ways, they would never have patterns or natural colours on their cheeks. So when the plant boy saw the boy with the stars on his cheeks, his worries ceased and were replaced with curiosity. 

Who was this boy with the beautiful designs on his cheeks? Was he like Phil? And why in the world was he crying when he was in that stunning sky?

The plant boy lifted his chin to the stars and whispered, “Hello?”

The muffled crying quieted, then the boy in the sky looked down upon Phil, cheeks decorated with starry tears. The boy sitting in the tree noticed the other’s brown eyes and how they, even when filled with shades of hazel and chocolate, seemed to dance with stars. 

The space boy wiped at his eyes and shot back a reply, “What?” It was rather sharp, but Phil could see he was miserable. 

“Why are you crying? I mean, your sky is so beautiful. What do you have to be unhappy about?”

The chocolate haired boy pouted and looked around his sea of stars and colours, then lifted himself out of the fetus position. “There’s hardly anything up here,” he said quietly. “It looks pretty to you, but would you want to live in a place so lonely? At least you have your animals.”

Phil sat in contemplation for a second before regarding the world around him. It was, in fact, fuller than the sky that the chocolate haired boy lived in. “You’re right,” he replied, voice low with a touch of shame. “I shouldn’t take what I have for granted.”

A small squirrel scuttled up the ancient oak and climbed onto the raven haired boy’s knee. He reached out to pet its head and the small creature obliged.

After a long silence, Phil piped up, “You can come down here and sit with me if you’d like.”

The space boy’s eyes widened. “I’ve never tried before. How do you know it’ll work?”

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

“I suppose so.”

The space boy stood up and began to descend from the stars, a movement that almost resembled floating. His pale, bare feet touched down on the tree and he nearly lost his balance being on solid material. Silently, he sat down next to the plant boy. 

“I never asked your name,” Phil began. “I guess I should’ve-“

“Dan. Or… Daniel.” The space boy answered. He glimpsed at Phil but then back at his feet which were hanging off the tree next to the other boy’s. 

“Hi, Dan! I’m Phil - short for Philip.”

Dan smiled warmly, and Phil could swear that he saw the stars on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose start to shine brighter. 

The space boy leaned over closer to Phil and traced his gaze over his cheeks. The plant boy blinked twice at his new friend.

“You’re like me.”

“Yeah…”

“Your cheeks - they’re glowing.”

Phil smiled. “So are yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, and remember to stay hydrated! (Because water is importanttttt) Have a good day!


End file.
